The Tell Tale Eyes
by Marie915
Summary: My aching ankle protested as I stood, the adrenaline now gone from my system. "Why did you run?" I heard someone ask from behind me, and I was able to turn just enough to meet the ocean colored eyes of Captain America. Soulmate AU


So really quickly, I'd like to say that I don't own the Avengers in any way. I would also like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this, the second chapter is currently in progress though I have no clue when it will be put up. In the meantime I hope you all enjoy.

~~The Tell Tale Eyes~~

My thighs ache from walking so much, my feet more sore than ever, and my mouth so parched that my tongue felt like a dead weight made of sandpaper inside the sahara desert. I did my best to focus on my surroundings, the harsh lighting of the train making everything seem surreal and the lids of my eyes felt like lead weights that I was doing my best to keep from falling over hazel orbs.

I heard the announcer declare the next stop as Jay St. Metrotech, and I straightened up, getting ready to get off in two stops.

I stood leaning against the door, and so didn't even notice when a hand reached out to grab my right arm so tightly that I knew my bones had begun to groan from beneath my flimsy coat.

The unknown assailant pulled me from the train, and an ear piercing scream left my lips and I forgot all the things I knew when I felt the gun against the side of my waist.

I did my best not to struggle, the man's growled out orders into my ear sending an all too familiar fear yet so much more potent down my spine.

I was dragged through the station carelessly until we reached a more populated area that was still rarely populated from all the running and screaming people.

"Everybody out or I'll shoot!" The man shouted and I flinched which got me another shake.

Two men approached, both with blue eyes, yet one reminded me of the warm clear ocean, the other reminding me of ice so cold it burned. They both had their hands up in a placating gesture, the man on the right with blond hair the color of gold, and the one on the left with silky brown hair down to his shoulders.

"Hey man, no need for that just release the girl and we can talk this out." The blonde said, and in that instant I knew who both of them were instantly. The blond was none other than Steve Rogers, and the brunette was James barnes, both of who had their names inked on my body.

I didn't have long to dwell on the fact that the two men who I'd resolved to not search out were standing in front of me because the man decided to jab me in the side yet again with the gun, and the hard metal pressed against where my ribs lie, making me cry out.

Something I always suppressed fizzled within me; what the few I allowed to know of called a gift and tears came to my eyes because I knew that I wouldn't be able to control it.

A bright blue light pushed the man away from me, and the second that the gun was removed from my side.

My feet flew across the floor even as I heard a gunshot sound, and I ran up the nearest stairs, the crowd now long gone as I ran. I headed straight, crossing the street without paying attention to any oncoming cars and ran as fast as my feet would carry me straight down onto Fulton Street, which even with the commotion on the train was still filled with bustling people.

My hands made their way into my pockets, and I cursed when I realized the absence of my Student ID but kept walking still, intent on losing the two super soldiers I knew were following me.

I kept up a brisk pace, and pulled my hair further into my face so that I was nearly completely obscured from any possible interested eyes. My speed came up as I passed Macy's, but just as I did, I ran into a brick wall, and looked up only to find one of the men I'd been trying to escape holding me to his chest.

There was this tell tale look in his eyes that I had a hard time understanding, but I could definitely see that the ice colored eyes that stared down at me were not pleased in the slightest. The only thing any more annoying was the fact that he wasn't even breathless while I was panting after the running combined with all the walking I'd done earlier on my trip to the Cloisters.

My aching ankle protested as I stood, the adrenaline now gone from my system.

"Why did you run?" I heard someone ask from behind me, and I was able to turn just enough to meet the ocean colored eyes of Captain America.

He too was barely phased, and my cheeks flushed red more than they already were from the cold and running as I fought against the grip of the super soldier holding me tight against his chest.

"Because-look I don't know! I just-please let me go, I promise I'll leave you alone and won't bother you" I rushed out my pleas, knowing for a fact that they surely wouldn't want me when they knew how messed up I was, when they knew how unloveable I was they'd throw me into the streets.

"Hey doll, your not bothering us now is everything okay?" Steve asked again, and I did my best to not melt into the embrace from Bucky at the sound of the voice I had secretly longed to hear for the past fourteen years of my life.

My fingers fiddled amongst themselves, and I did bst to scratch my left hand with my right in order to ground myself as I bit into my lip hard as possible, aiming to draw blood.

I shook my head quickly, and tried to get out of his hold only to hear a growl com from both of them.

I felt a tight grip on my chin, and I leaned into the warm hand without meaning to, my eyes meeting ice colored ones instantly.

"What is it?" He asked tensley, and I gulped, not wanting to answer even though I knew my eyes must ahve told anything.

I shook my head as much as I could and he sighed before he released me from his grasp and I shivered from the onslaught of cold he's been protecting me from.

"Look, I'm sorry but I need to go, someone's waiting for me." I stumbled out, the lie feeling heavier in my mouth than my parched tongue.

I knew that no one would be waiting for me anywhere, just as well as I knew that I had nowhere to go.

The men-my soulmates looked as if I'd placed the world at their feet only to rip it out from under them the second that they had begun to realize it.

It crushed something inside me, and I blinked back tears but shook my head because I knew that they wouldn't want me when they really knew who I was.

I tried to leave again, but a grip on my arm stopped me and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I was pulled into a different set of arms than before, and this time I let myself take comfort in the embrace even though I shouldn't.

The arms were warm though not as warm as the ones before, and they tightened around me as if I would disappear at any second.

If only I could.


End file.
